


John Becomes a Cat

by ClueyLock



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: 221b, AU, Baker Street, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueyLock/pseuds/ClueyLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin accidentally turns John Watson into a cat...Spock and Sherlock both prefer John as a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Becomes a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [internetpiratearrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpiratearrr/gifts).



> Just a fun and crazy fic, nothing to be taken too seriously :)

“What are we going to do?” Merlin hissed to Spock, who was sat on the sofa of 221B, stroking the black cat on his lap, that was only minutes ago a human - John Watson, in fact.

“You're the one that turned him into a cat,” Spock smirked, running his hands over John's belly, “so you can be the one that explains to Sherlock how his flatmate suddenly changed species.”

Merlin stared helplessly at Spock, wishing that he would stop mocking and actually help. He didn't know how to change John back into a human - or if it was even possible - but the most troubling part for the young sorcerer is that he didn't know how he actually turned John into a cat in the first place. He was merely trying to help the doctor to get the old tea stains off his precious jumper by using magic instead of Fairy Liquid.

Merlin paced the room, nervously glancing down at the cat every now and again.

Seconds turned into minutes turned into hours. Then finally, after much pacing and purring, the lock turned in the door and Sherlock entered the flat.

Sherlock started to make his way over to join Spock on the sofa, taking a mental note that Merlin seemed extremely bothered by something, and he was just about to begin to deduce this when he noticed the cat.

Frowning, he said, “Spock...there's a cat. Sat. On you.”

“Marvellous deduction, Sherlock,” Spock grinned, “can you guess his name?”

Spock looked teasingly over at Merlin, who in return shot him an anxious glare.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed and, ignoring Spock's question, asked “where's John?” 

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Spock.

“Well? What's the cat's name, surely you can guess?”

Sherlock glared, “I don't guess facts. I know them. Now, where's John?”

Spock for once decided not to say anything, and simply dropped his gaze down to John who, unbeknown to Sherlock, was sat, purring contentedly between his legs.

“I-” Merlin's words failed him, and he limply gestured at the cat. 

Sherlock, for the first time, sported a priceless look of confusion.

“Spock isn't John, Merlin.”

“Not Spock...” Merlin nodded at the John-cat on Spock's lap.

“...the cat isn't John either, Merlin.”

Merlin tugged lightly at his dark hair, his baby blue eyes meeting Sherlock's piercing green ones.

“Actually-”

“Oh, Merlin!” Sherlock guffawed, finally realising what was going on. “You're not being serious. You can't be! ...You are serious!”

Spock caught Merlin's eye and they both shared a guilty stare.

“Spock!” Sherlock cried, rushing over to him, “John's on your lap! And he's making funny noises! Get up, man!” 

“He's purring...” Merlin said, uselessly, “he's happy.”

Sherlock ushered Spock off the sofa in disgust, and scooped John into his arms, before holding him out at arms length.

“Turn him back.”

“I can't!”

“Merlin!”

John-cat scrambled forward and dug his claws into Sherlock's thick coat, latching himself onto the detective before licking his flatmates nose.

Spock stifled a giggle, while Merlin went pale.

“I think he like you,” Spock childishly commented.

Sherlock ran his eyes over John-cat's new fluffy body.

“You know what, Merlin?”

Merlin bit his lip.

“I think I prefer John like this. My little John-cat.”

Spock burst out laughing, and strode over to where Sherlock was stood with John-cat and scratched the cat's ears.

“I think I have to agree with you.”


End file.
